


Piano Songs

by Latiwings



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO, Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Conductor!Neku, M/M, Post Galaxy Arc, Post-Game TWEWY, Spoilers for Inazuma : All the way to the end of the series, Spoilers for TWEWY : Secret Ending and secret reports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latiwings/pseuds/Latiwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One evening after soccer practice, Shindou met Joshua.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piano Songs

**Author's Note:**

> Doing this for two of my favourite fandoms, I've been in love with TWEWY for as long as I remember and I feel a little bad I never written anything for it before. Then Inavember rolled around so here's my tribute with a dash of crossover, because the two fandoms actually meshed pretty well.
> 
> Dedication:  
> To Raynef-san and her friend who arranged Inavember. :) Thank for your hard work!

His fingers flew over the piano keys, movement delicate, graceful and sharp.

_("Shindou!" he could hear Kirino say, "Shindou, over here!")_

His mind replayed those memories over and over, of pretty pink hair and warm, sunny smiles, Kirino calling out to his name and his blue eyes shinning with joy. He couldn't - wouldn't even if he could - stop the smile gracing his lips.

_("Takuto," he marveled at how smoothly his name rolled off his best friend's tongue)_

The piece that he's playing became gentle,  _fond_. There's a soft, breezy lilt to his notes, as if flying on pretty memories of their childhood dreams. Once in every eight bars or so the music gets dotted by light, vivid tunes as though as it's trying to mimic Kirino's sparkling laughter.

_("Takuto," but Kirino paused, before, "Shindou. You're really going?")_

Grand Celesta Galaxy.

He remembered Kirino looking heartbroken, hurt because he wasn't picked, shattered dreams by his feet and unable to fight by Shindou's side. He remembered how his best friend closed his eyes, took a deep, calming breath and when he opened his eyes, Shindou couldn't see the hurt anymore, hiding behind the veil of dull blue, always only wishing the best for Shindou.

Kirino hid his hurt well, by taking up responsibility of the captain band and warm smiles promising of home.

Shindou bit the bottom of his lips. His notes came out duller,  **harsher** , sung in the tune of a heavy heart.

_("Welcome back," Kirino's voice was as warm as he remembered, but there was an awkwardness that felt wrong)_

There's no denying the distance between them after the Grand Celesta Galaxy, though it was not obvious to anyone except them. Shindou felt it acutely, in Kirino's quiet hesitations, in when they couldn't talk because it got awkward. Kirino held himself up with more confidence, a growing leader and Shindou was different now, a little more fierce, less crying.

They grew up when they weren't looking.

_("I've missed you," Shindou was surprised to find his heart skipped a beat as he said that)_

Shindou's hands paused for only half a beat at the memory before filling it with lively notes that mimicked how he remembered of Kirino's smile, bright and utterly,  _utterly_  beautiful. The way his baby blue eyes practically glowed with happiness at seeing Shindou's return, the way his smile made Shindou felt like he was drenched with pleasant warmth from head to toe.

His notes became staccatos, just like how his heart seemed to skip every time he's around Kirino now. The distance and time had cleared Shindou's views on their relationship, nudging away the beautiful clouds of lifelong friendship and revealing the silver lining sewn at the edges.

He had fallen in love with his best friend and he didn't even know when it begun.

_("Shindou!" Kirino teased, "Or should I call you Takuto, like your mom?")_

No, not like his mom, but perhaps as something else. Something far more and Shindou gritted his teeth at the thought.

What if it's only him who felt this way, what if Kirino still saw them as nothing more but the best of childhood friends? Anger, doubt, self-hate raged in his heart, over his own selfishness, his  _wants_  because he's not entirely unaware of the fact that Kirino have sacrificed for him and this was how Shindou will repay him?

"It was a good piece until you started slamming on the keys."

Shindou stopped playing abruptly, fingers smashing down and ending the music with a thunderous sound. His head whipped to the direction of the newcomer's voice, eyes wide with a wild look in his eyes.

Silver hair and startling violet eyes. A slender boy around his age greeted him with a small, quicksilver smirk.

"I wasn't playing for an audience," Shindou replied, trying to calm his thoughts. His heart was beating a little too fast, so loud he fancied the other could hear it across the empty music room.

The newcomer just let out a thoughtful hum, making his way to Shindou's side. He walked as thought as he owned the world, sitting down on the piano chair uninvited. The other boy's hands - soft, pianist hands with long, delicate fingers - patted the keys adoringly. "I certainly hope you don't play like that all the time."

"No, no, I don't. I'm just feeling under the weather, that's all." Shindou answered, slightly indignant at the thought of being accused of mishandling a piano.

"I see," the other boy hummed again, a tune that Shindou couldn't figure out even if it felt familiar, somehow, "It sounded so very lonely."

"Sorry?"

"Your music," the silver headed boy clarified, making sound as though as it was supposed to be obvious in the first place, "It sounded lonely." He gestured Shindou to move aside a little, the soccer player obliging out of shock.

"Why don't I show you something?" the other boy's violet eyes seemed to sparkle as he said that. Without waiting for an answer, he placed his fingers on the keys.

A beautiful piece rang through the air, the first few bars strong and steady. The newcomer's hands flew across the piano keys, playing a piece he seemed to know very well. His eyelashes fluttered as he play, mouth opened slightly, a smile glittering in his eyes.

It took Shindou a moment, but he soon recognized the piece as the same tune that the silver headed boy had been humming all this while.

The piece thrummed, plucking at one's heartbeat with low bass clef notes accented with fast, light treble notes. The sound was vivid and rich, thrills at perfect moments and it left Shindou feeling breathless, feeling the rush as the piece picked up pace, going fast and faster and -

_it feels like when he's on the soccer field, the adrenaline, the rush, the courage_

\- before the music abruptly stopped. Shindou sucked in the breath he didn't know he was holding, the music absolutely breathtaking and majestic. The strange boy was looking at him with a knowing smile, eyes shining in amusement.

"Why-" Shindou took another deep breath, "Why did you stop?"

The silver headed boy chuckled softly but the answer that came wasn't from him, instead from another voice by the door.

"Because he wasn't supposed to be here."

Shindou nearly gave himself a whiplash with how fast he turned around to face the voice. There, standing against the door frame was another boy with striking orange hair, purple shirt with high collar and matching colored headphones hanging around his neck. He had a pretty big scowl on his face - the look of someone who caught someone naughty- with striking blue eyes glaring over Shindou's shoulder at the silver headed boy.

"It's just for a while, Neku dear," a giggle, "As you can see, I'm just playing the piano."

"...right."

The silver headed boy let out a mocking sigh at the blatant disbelief. "I did only played, didn't I, Shindou?"

Shindou nodded slowly, unsure of what to say.

The orange headed boy - Neku, that's probably his name- shrugged and rolled his eyes. "Stop terrorizing the kid, Josh. We need to go."

'Josh' let out a suffering sigh that didn't sound very sincere. "Yes  _mom_ ," he let out another giggle, before standing up and walking over to Neku's side. The orange headed boy looked away but not before Shindou caught the look in his eyes. Concerned, with a little hint of relief.

_(Kirino looked away, hesitant to talk to him but his eyes showed his concern, mixed with relief)_

Neku spared another glance at Shindou, giving him a nod. "Let's go," he tugged at Josh's sleeve a little, leaving the room.

Josh let out another amused giggle. "Forgive my partner, Shindou," he said in mock shyness, "Neku isn't what you called the most sociable person." Josh gave an exaggerated sigh, twirling a strand of his silver hair. "I do believe I have to go; wouldn't want him to get angry at my tardiness. He's not a very patient person -"

"Joshua!"

"There he goes," The silver headed boy practically purred. "I'm glad you enjoyed the piano piece, Shindou," Joshua murmured coyly, in a way that Shindou was absolutely sure the other boy was saying it just because he could, "Inazuma's Song is certainly melodious, very encouraging. Now be a dear and use that encouragement to confess, hmm?"

Shindou turned red faster than he could even blink, Joshua closing the door without any other goodbye. How did the other even know- was it that obvious!?

.

.

.

It took Shindou a few more minutes to calm down, another few more to realize that he never gave Joshua his name.

* * *

"...Isn't that against the rules or something? Playing this town's Music like that?"

"Why Neku," Joshua gave him a mock, kicked-puppy look, "I'm hurt that you think that I would so blatantly go against the rules."

The look that Neku returned was flat enough to be an entirely new level of flatness.

"I'm just paying a tribute to this town. A gift, to one of the town's brightest citizens," Joshua wasn't at all fazed by his partner's stare. That much, at least, Joshua wasn't lying. Neku could see the Imagination that resides in the pianist boy, a Soul flaring with determination, dimmed only by his own doubts.

He had been around Joshua long enough to know that by playing the Piece, the Composer was just clearing those doubts, those negativity, those  _Noise_ , polishing the Soul slightly, if only to place Shibuya on good terms with Tokyo's newest ward.

"Of course, a mere piano couldn't hope to replicate the beauty of a district's Music, "Joshua faced Neku and asked in a teasing tone, "Would you rather have me played Shibuya's Music, hmm? Couldn't stand the thought of me playing another piece, perhaps?"

"Oh do shut up," Neku huffed. The thought of his Shibuya's Music being played so clearly in a foreign district stirred up possessiveness in his heart, not wanting to share the wonder that was his district with a foreign Soul. After all, only those who belonged in Shibuya should get the privilege of hearing Her Music.

Joshua smirked, but only his partner would hear his amused laughter in his mind. -  _'Would you rather I play Our Music then, for him?' -_

Neku's eyes narrowed at the thought. Playing Shibuya's Music was one thing, but playing Their Score to a stranger? The Conductor turned and grabbed hold of Joshua's shoulders, ignoring the slight widening of the other's eyes and pulled him in for a rough kiss. Their Music soared, warm Notes playing across Their Score, lovely staccatos mimicking the rhythm of their heartbeats.

.

.

.

"...That should be enough to answer you," Neku broke off, putting his hands into his pockets as he looked away awkwardly,  _shyly_ , at what he had done, having allowed his emotions get better of him, "Now let's go and meet up with Mr H already."

Joshua's laugh sounded like the flutter of a bird's wings. "Of course."

* * *

Shindou bit the bottom of his lips - a bad habit he should probably get rid of soon- but he was extremely nervous. Going over to Kirino's place, getting into the house was the easy part; Kirino's mom admitted him in easily, he was Kirino's childhood friend after all.

Now though, as he stood right outside his best friend's room, Shindou could feel his nerves faltering.

_(He could hear the melody that Joshua played, deep beats and light notes, shocks of adrenaline that left him feeling like he's standing on top of the world -)_

He could -would, definitely would - do this, with the surge of courage that came from the music in his head, it's melody still leaving him as breathless as the first time it was presented to him.

"Shindou?"

"Kirino," He hadn't felt this  _alive_  in forever, "There's something I have to tell you."

* * *

A week later, Shindou puts down his water bottle on the bench and saw a flash of silver at the corner of his eyes.

He turned his head, finding Joshua and Neku on the grass by the sides of the soccer field. Joshua was laughing at something, the wind tousling his silver locks yet somehow still looking impeccably neat. Neku, on the other hand, looked like he wasn't paying attention to his partner but his headphone were around his neck, a small smile on his lips the only indication that he was, in fact, listening.

Joshua turned his head, facing Shindou. The silver headed boy smirked and gave him a wink.

"Takuto?"

Shindou blinked, turning to Kirino. The pink haired boy was looking at him curiously. "What were you looking at?"

"I..." Shindou turned to see their spectators again -

only to find no one, as though as they were never there.

"...Nothing," Shindou finally said, dropping a kiss on Kirino's cheek, "Must have been the trick of the sunlight."

The wind carried away Joshua's giggle.

* * *

 

> **Headcanon and Notes ::**  
>  \- In this story, Inazuma Town is the 24th special ward of Tokyo.
> 
> \- Three years after the Long Game, Neku accepted the position as Joshua's Conductor. I have a lot of headcanons for this one (too many to count really) but this is the general idea of it. He accepted the position around the same time he and Joshua got into a relationship (Neku refuses to call it a relationship and calls it partnership. His friends are absolutely amused, especially Shiki)
> 
> \- Joshua absolutely dotes on Neku and their friends, even if it doesn't seem like it at times (he's not very good socializing). He had been incredibly wary of letting anyone getting close to him (especially after the Long Game where everyone betrayed him) but for Neku he was reluctantly willing to try pushing his boundaries, forming slow but steady friendships with Shiki, Eri, Beat and Rhyme. I consider KH3D to be somewhat canon so how he treats them and vice versa is based on KH3D cut scenes, especially the ending (the ending though *sobs grossly*). The reason why I headcanon that he ends up being really good friends with them it's because in KH3D, the moment Shibuya got destroyed he cares enough for all of them to save them all, bringing whatever fragments of them with him into the dream worlds. For Joshua to do that means he cares; after all, he could easily just bring Neku alone over but he took everyone with him. (Eri is included because I assume they would be close since Eri is Shiki's best friend)
> 
> \- Joshua's greatest action of trust to Neku in their relationship was by sealing a permanent Partner Pact with him, mixing his Music and Neku's music to form Their Score, a melody that they share for life. Neku, in return, promised to never, ever betray him regardless of what happens (it means the most to Joshua because at the end of the Long Game, the only one who didn't betray him was Neku). Still doesn't change the fact that Joshua loves to push all his buttons and Neku loves arguing back (Also Joshua purposedly riled Neku up by suggesting he play Their Score.)
> 
> \- With TWEWY's prominent music-themed game play, a major headcanon of mine is that every district/ward has their own Music (different from normal music, it's capitalized). This Music is a symphony of Imagination, Noise and Souls. Only the Composer can and is allowed check, write and maintain the Song, mostly because only the Composer has enough Imagination to do so. The Conductor could listen to the Music barely, but Neku has a high enough Imagination (courtesy of the Long Game's refinement) that he could hear it clearly, even channel it to his usage at times (Joshua is lenient about it). I'm very influenced by the 'Signal to Noise' series by Twigcollins, the best fanfiction ever written in TWEWY fandom, in my opinion. While not all my headcanons come from there, I can safely say a lot will be similar or the same there.
> 
> \- Every district has a distinct signature to their Music; Shibuya's were art (grafitti, music, fashion being top three). Inazuma's signature Music is, as you can guess, soccer.
> 
> \- It's not obvious but humans had the ability to harness a fraction of their Imagination in the RG (while living), artists being the most obvious example (by inspiring others through their works). Soccer players could do it too but only in the recent generations they were harnessed in a more creative, almost supernatural manner under the name 'Hissatssu'. In Inazuma Go, Imagination used by soccer players began to develop a form known as 'Kenshin'. By Galaxy some Imagination manifested themselves as 'Souls' (if in the UG, it is easily their Noise form) *winks* *whispers conspiratorially* After all, Kuroiwa could see Soul but he only has the ability after 'death'.
> 
> \- Shindou was not totally oblivious to Kirino trying to hide his feelings so he wouldn't bother Shindou (eg. Chrono Stone, Jeanne de Arc episode) He just trusts Kirino enough to know what he's doing. I feel like he carries a certain sense of regret when he could participate in the Grand Celesta Tournament and Kirino has to stay behind instead. While I'm not fond of the Galaxy arc, I feel like that season really pushed Shindou to grow because he was forced to walk a path where he had to do it without Kirino, something notable because in the first two arcs of Inazuma Go, they tend to do everything together.
> 
> It forced Kirino to be less dependent on Shindou too (especially notable as he became Raimon's captain, a position that forces him to lead more, a position formerly Shindou's). While this is good and all it's bound to put an awkward sense of distance between them, one that would let Shindou clearly evaluate their relationship. The distance could be easily fixed (they are best friends) but Shindou is the one unconsciously making things more awkward as he got angry at himself for being in love with his best friend, something he thinks would destroy their deeply treasured bond (thus the starting of this fic)
> 
> \- The song that Joshua had been humming and eventually played for Shindou is Inazuma Town's Music. If Shibuya's Music is fast paced with sharp beats and fast rhythm (something like TWEWY'S OST) I feel like Inazuma Town's Music would be a little more deep bass sounding and fast, light notes. Something like the kind of OST you hear when they are in the middle of a good soccer match, in the adrenaline and heat and excitement. It's the kind of Music that makes anyone feel like they could be reckless, live in the moment, courageous of your choices and to accept your losses. Shindou, as a soccer player and musician is especially sensitive to this kind of tune, leaving him fairly breathless.
> 
> \- Inazuma Town is a fairly new district (comparing to Shibuya, Shinjuku, Chiyoda etc.) so the Angels took a while to set up the Reaper's Game here. It wasn't a priority until a certain soccer player *coughs **Endou** coughs* brought fame into this town, boosting it's Imagination off the charts that required the Angel's interference. It's barely stabilizing now and the Angels hosted a get-to-know-other-Composers party for the 24 wards of Tokyo, thus the reason why Joshua and Neku were around. (Although Joshua ditched the party after meeting Inazuma Town's Composer, choosing instead to look around and stumble upon Shindou because Raimon Junior High is a gathering of bright Souls and a pool of great Imagination; after all, Raimon is the most famous school of soccer)
> 
> \- Joshua knowing Shindou's name without Shindou telling him is obviously because of his Composer powers (even if he's limited by being in another district). It is also a throwback to TWEWY's 2nd Week of the Long Game (Eng ver) where he says Neku's name even when Neku didn't introduce himself yet (and cheekily asks for his name later, while he's at it)
> 
> \- Also just in case this wasn't clear, of course Shindou and Kirino were going out by the end of this fic. It's a happy ending overall.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that! I still have some barely there ideas about this combined universe (nothing concrete for any good fics) but it's fun to speculate. Do drop some comments on what you think or any ideas you have, I would love to hear them. :)
> 
> I can be found on Patreon/A03 for fanfiction, DA/Twitter for art and others as Latiwings in all. Drop by and say hello~


End file.
